Blinded
by cristina reid
Summary: If you like Merlin/Arthur slash, then read. If you like Merlin whump, then read. If you like vulnerable Merlin, read. If you like evil Uther, then read. Like my stories? You know you'll like this one.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Arthur Pendragon walked into the small restaurant. He was meeting his father for lunch, the man had some very good news, he told his son over the phone. Uther was never one to want to share news with his son. The man's work was his life, his pleasure and nothing else mattered. That's why the handsome blond, Arthur Pendragon was surprised when his father called. The 22-year-old walked up to his father's table near the tall windows that had the entire view of the street.

"Father." He greeted.

The man looked up from a newspaper he was reading. His blue eyes bore into the interrupting voice, but once he saw who the voice belonged to the man beamed. "Arthur son! Sit, please." He gestured to the seat next to him.

"What is the exciting news, father?" Arthur asked as he sat on the seat.

"I am opening a new company." Uther said then brought a cup of coffee to his lips.

Arthur's brows raised. "Really... another one..." The blond said, not sounding surprised at all.

"Yes, I've been thinking, the only way to show who is higher in this town would be to have my name all over the place. Ever since I became so succesful I..."

Arthur stared down at the table, speechless. It wasn't much of a surprise that this was the reason he was called. His father had never called for any family related news. Arthur sighed and nodded as he stared at the cup of coffee put in front of him.

"...and so I decided to add you as my business partner."

Arthur blinked, suddenly taken from his thoughts. "Partner?" He gasped.

Uther smiled. "Yes. You are now 22, Arthur. I figured you-" The man gasped when suddenly a tray of food was dropped over his table and onto his black suit. Uther stood up from his seat with narrowed brows.

Arthur stood up too and stared down at the raven-haired young man on the floor. "Are you blind!" The blond snarled. "You're lucky that wasn't hot coffee." He pointed to the soda.

"I'm sorry." The young man shook his head nervously. "I'm really sorry." He reached up nervously looking for...the table?

Arthur's brows narrowed at what was happening, as the young man tried pulling himself up.

"Fool!" Uther looked up to see the young man pulling himself off the floor. Uther walked over and grabbed the young man's arm.

He gasped. "Ow!"

"Have you no idea how much this costs? More than your entire..." Uther froze, his eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked at the boy clearly, into those sea-blue eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry. Trully."

"No you aren't boy-"

"Something wrong here?" A young woman with waist length raven hair walked up, her blue eyes glared daggers at Uther as she grabbed the boy from Uther's grasp. "Do not lay your hands on my workers."

Uther glared. "Then you will do well to find some more suitable _workers_. Ones who aren't so clumsy."

The woman rolled her eyes and looked towards the boy, touching his face. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

Arthur stared as the young man nodded, his sky-blue eyes not meeting the woman's. "I'm so sorry Morgana."

"It's alright. You're trying, that's what counts." She whispered, then winced loudly. "You're bruising." She sat the young man at the table. "I'll bring some ice." She looked back at the two men. "Whatever has been damaged, I'll pay for. So keep your pants on and stop bitching." She turned and walked away.

Uther stood stunned. "What! Do you have any idea who I am!"

"Father... Father, let's go." Arthur eyed the young man before pulling Uther out of the small restaurant.

Arthur stood next to his father's limo. "You really have to start controlling your temper. We may be rich, father, but the law doesn't let anyone pass, and if you hurt someone-"

"Oh stop it Arthur, I wasn't going to hurt the boy." He mumbled. _Although it did cross my mind_.

Arthur frowned. "Father, I'm serious. If..." Arthur stopped mid sentence as he noticed the same young man walking out of the restaurant. Only holding something that caught the blond's eye. a leash. The leash was black and held a collar around a dog's neck. Not just any dog, a wolf from the looks of it. But the beautiful dog wasn't what caught Arthur's eye, it was the label the dog wore around his body. A red warning sigh.

Dog On Duty, Do Not Pet.

Arthur blinked confused and suddenly started walking towards the young man, leaving Uther staring angrily as he noticed where his son was going.

When he reached the young man, Arthur reached out and grabbed his arm, causing a gasped. The wolf suddenly snarled staring at the intruder and Arthur quickly let go. "I'm sorry." He said low. "I mean you no harm."

The young man stared down at the ground, his blue eyes wide and full of fear.

"..." Arthur gulped not really knowing what to say. "You have a beautiful dog. What's his name?"

The boy gulped loudly. "_Her_ name is Cheeto?"

"You named your dog Cheeto?" The blond said silently laughing.

"She likes chips. What's so funny about that?"

Arthur suddenly nodded as he looked at the blue eyes that didn't stare back. The eyes that _couldn't_ stare back because they had no idea where he stood.

The dog, Cheeto, started snarling again. "It's ok girl?" The young man soothed. The dog snarled again and Arthur watched as the young man... (Merlin, was the name the woman in the restaurant used for him), Arthur watched as his pale hand reached out blindly until he touched the dog's head and pat the wolf's beautiful fur. "Look, is there anything you wanted? You're irritating my dog."

Arthur blinked rapidly at Merlin's sudden anger. He opened his mouth and for a short moment, nothing came out. "No... no. I just...wanted to a-apoligize."

Merlin frowned. "For what?" He shook his head.

Arthur sighed and looked towards Uther. "My father," He said low. "He really didn't mean what he said in the restaurant. He just-"

"Your _father_!" Merlin snapped. "You mean that babbling idiot in the restaurant?"

Arthur's brows raised.

Merlin shrugged. "Well, when ever you see him please be sure to thank him for me, I now have to pay for the dishes I broke."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, the dishes really aren't the problem. You ruined my father's suit-"

"And he tripped me. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. I know a foot when I feel one."

"You ruined Uther Pendragon's suit." Arthur said annoyed but also warning. "He can easily-"

"Uther?" The boy breathed with wide eyes. "Uther Pendragon? He's here in Camelot?"

Arthur stared in confusion. "His been here for nearly three years. He's the one you bumped into." Arthur frowned at the fright in those blue eyes. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sure it can be fixed, you don't have to-"

"I-I have to go." The young man turned quickly. "Cheeto, let's go home." He said urgently.

The dog whimpered and brought her nose to her master's leg sensing his stress, they both turned and walked away quickly.

XOXOXOXO

Uther watched as Arthur walked over to the boy and he quickly pulled out his cell. It was answered after two rings. "You failed me for the last time." He snarled.

_"Uther?"_

"Merlin Emrys is alive."

_"What? That can't be. He was on the plane, he-"_

"He survived the crash you moron." Uther snarled.

_"I'll fix it, I'll fix it I promise_-"

"No! You've had your chance. It's my turn."

A/N: I named Merlin's dog Cheeto, because lately my cat has been eating my cheetoes. Had I known she liked chips, I would've named her Cheeto instead of Nellie.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please excuse any mistakes, I'm in a bad mood, don't really want to talk about it, family issues...well, I'm not the one with the issue, but I fixed a few. :) P.S. I love reviews.

chapter2

Merlin walked into his tiny house and quickly shut the door behind him. He stood standing with his back against the door for a short moment taking heavy breaths. He suddenly turned and reached out with nervous hands, then locking the three locks that layered the door. After another moment of taking in what had happened that day, he turned and took a deep breath.

"I'm in trouble, Cheeto." He said low. "Uther won't rest until he knows I'm gone."

The dog whimpered when her master slid down the door, and she walked over to him and bumped their heads together, then licked his face. Merlin tried his best to keep smiling for his wolf. She was very special after all. Merlin remembered when he first met his friend, she was the only thing that came out good, of the whole process of working for Uther. But Merlin couldn't bring himself to keep the smile.

Merlin gulped as he held into the dog's silk fur. "He'll do what he's has to, Cheeto." He gasped trying to hold back a sob. "I'm scared."

The dog sat in front of him and lay her paws on his lap.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making the boy gasp. Merlin got to his feet as quick as his sight could let him. Another knock at the door and Cheeto growled protectively.

Merlin gulped nervously. After a long moment more, there was no more knocking. Cheeto barked again when Merlin slowly reached out to the door knob.

"You're right, girl." Merlin said low. He reached blindly to the left and grabbed an umbrella. He wiggled it. "Better safe than sorry." He brought his hand to the knob then slowly open the door with his right hand while holding his weapon tightly with his left.

Cheeto walked forward and Merlin frowned when he heard her sniff. "What is it, girl?"

Cheeto barked. Merlin held on tight to the umbrella as he pulled the door more open and walked forward, reaching out for his dog. When he felt fur, Merlin slowly leaned down to the floor and felt around until he felt Cheetos' nose. When he felt the dog's nose, Merlin reached a little forward and gasped low when he felt what was there. He lifted the skinny thorn with a shaky hand and sniffed the flower.

"Rosemary." He said low. He stood facing the floor, scared to move. Scared that if he moved, he get a bullet in his head.

XOXOXOXO

Uther stood staring at the sight before him. "He's scared. You can see it in his eyes." A smirk plastered his lips. "Good."

The man next to Uther frowned. "Sir... he's blind. Surely it's enough warning to him."

Uther glared at the man. "The boy refused my hospitality before. I want to make sure this time, he knows what happens when you deny Uther Pendragon."

The man blinked. "I thought you wanted revenge for him telling..."

Uther smirked. "That too." He walked forward, towards the house in front of him. His eyes not leaving his prey. Just as the man crossed the street and reached the sidewalk, a familiar woman popped up in front of Merlin. Uther turned around quickly so his back was to the house. He could hear her and it angered him with the way she talked to Merlin.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Her voice was sweet and caring, almost like a lover. Almost.

"Morgana can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course. Let's get you some stuff. Come on, Cheeto." Uther glanced back and his brows narrowed when he saw this.. woman, Morgana with an arm wrapped around Merlin's shoulder.

Uther slowly walked across the street, back towards the man standing there.

"Sir...?"

"Follow them. Get rid of the woman." He walked inside the black car.

"But she has done nothing."

"I don't care. She's in the way." Uther slammed the door shut.

The man sighed and walked into the driver's seat of the car, him and Uther never taking their eyes off the house.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana went about the house as quickly as she could, wide-eyed and breathless. She shook her head. "Are you sure it was him?"

Merlin nodded from his spot on the couch, his body hadn't stopped trembling. "He was the one at the restaurant. The one... that got soaked in coke."

Morgana blinked and a small smile appeared on her lips. "After what you said he's done to you, he deserved it."

Merlin smiled a very small smile, but it quickly faded. "What am I going to do?" He shook his head as he pat his wolf's fur.

"You do what you did last time..."

"I'm not running again, Morgana."

"No, not that. Call the cops, get a restraining order." The woman sat next to him on the couch.

Merlin sighed. "Yeah, because that worked so well last time." He said sarcastically.

Morgana sighed this time. "Merlin... he harassed y-"

"I know what he did Morgana." Merlin said angrily. "I was there." He said lower.

"In more ways than one!" She finished, desperately. "We have to do something, before this gets out of hand."

"It's already out of hand." Merlin stood up from the couch, and Cheeto, who was laying next to him ran after her master. "He tried to kill me, Morgana." He gulped dryly. "Maybe if I wasn't so desperate to work for someone so high in business, he wouldn't have looked twice at me."

Morgana licked her lips and sighed sadly. "Merlin, he took advantage of you. He knew where you lived, he knew you lived alone, and-"

"That's not the reason he tried to kill me, Morgana."

The woman blinked. "What?"

Merlin slowly walked over to the couch, then felt around for the seat before he sat down. He took a deep breath. "Morgana, I didn't tell you everything that happened."

The woman's breathing picked up suddenly feeling sick. "He didn't..." She trailed.

"No, no he didn't." He exhaled. "Remember I told you that he harassed me?" Morgana nodded. Merlin licked his dry lips. "Well, he harassed me before that day, but when he cornered me, I was working late, I didn't know he was there."

(Flashback)

Merlin was walking by the front desk when Nina the receptionist called. "Merlin, this needs to go to Uther's office. He'll need it in the morning."

Merlin slowly grabbed the papers and nodded. The boy was after all Uther's assistant, it had crossed Merlin's mind about why the man would want a 17-year-old working as his assistant. The moment he asked for the job, Uther agreed. He said that, a young mind was what his company needed. Of course, the harassment had started shortly after that, but even adults would want this position. So no matter the late calls, the sudden lunches, the small touches and shivery brushes when the man _accidentally_ walked behind Merlin, Merlin kept the job.

He opened Uther's office door, and that's when it happened. The loud bang. Merlin had to shut his eyes when the suddenly dead man fell to the floor, his blood on the carpet, and Uther standing there.

When Merlin reopened his eyes, it was to be met with Uther's dark-blue staring back at him. The man started walking towards him. Merlin dropped the papers he was holding and ran for it.

(End Flashback)

Morgana stared with narrowed brows. "You... you saw him kill someone." She said shocked.

Merlin slowly nodded. "That's why he tried to kill me. He told me that if... in his words, _I let him bed me_, he would let me go. That's when he tried to rape me."

The woman's brows narrowed more.

"I fought, and when I finally got loose, I told him I needed time to think about it." He shook his head. "I knew he wouldn't let me go, no matter what he got, so the next day I tried to run." His brows narrowed. "I don't know how he knew, but...when I was on the plane, he called me. He told me I didn't have to worry anymore, it was over. I would be dead and he could live on knowing I wouldn't tell his secrets." A tear ran down his cheek. "Next thing I know there's an explosion."

Morgana blinked.

Merlin's brows narrowed more, confused. "I remember falling, but not landing. I thought I would die alone in the woods," He reached out and touched his wolf's head, a sudden smile on his lips. "Cheeto must have sensed my stress, she came to my aid. She sort of_ nursed_ me back to health. She warmed me, licked my wounds..." He smiled more. "She's my hero."

Morgana smiled too and pat the dog's back. "She is amazing. Usally if a wolf sees a hurt person in the woods, they think _lunch_."

They both laughed when the wolf barked and whined.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Morgana was in her kitchen cleaning, while Merlin sat on the couch playing with Cheeto. She couldn't help but look back when Merlin stood quiet every few minutes. Her fear for her friend's safety was the first thing on her mind. The fear that something bad would happen to the sweet, innocent, very fragile Merlin hurt Morgana even more. When she first met Merlin, he walked into the restaurant and had no idea where he was. She was so scared when the boy walked in with bloody bruises, torn clothes and literally falling over, she never wanted to see him like that again.

When she tried to get close to Merlin, Morgana remembered the way Cheeto stayed looking at her with an evil glare. She remembered not wanting to get close to Merlin afraid that the dog would chew her hand off. She got the wolf to trust her by calling her instead. It took a fatal few minutes, but in the end, Morgana was able to drive Merlin to the hospital, where they had told her he had broken bones, burns on his legs and cuts and bruises.

She didn't want to leave him alone after that. So she promised she would always be there for him, and when he asked to sleep over, Morgana couldn't say no.

It took a while for Morgana to get the story out of Merlin, and when she finally did, she wished she hadn't. Now that Merlin told her the full story, the truth about Uther trying to rape him, trying to kill him, Morgana wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and feed him to Cheeto, because she knew the dog would eat the man slowly and painfully, seeing as how the dog protected Merlin with all her might, Morgana knew Cheeto would know Uther meant Merlin harm.

"Merlin, I'm going to throw the trash now, I'll be back in two minutes."

Merlin nodded. "Ok. Go with her Cheeto." He gently pushed her. "She needs her last walk for the night." Merlin told Morgana.

The wolf whimpered then barked and jumped off the couch. When she reached Morgana, the wolf started jumping, almost reaching the young woman's chin.  
Morgana laughed. "Ok, ok. Would you like to come too, Merlin?"

He shook his head. "No thank you."

Morgana sighed. "You'll have to leave the house sometime, Merlin. You've been here for two weeks already."

"I will. I just..." He trailed, not really having an excuse. He exhaled.

Morgana smiled sadly. "Take your time."

Merlin smiled to himself as he heard the door open and Cheeto started howling.

"Don't eat that, Cheeto! That's disgusting!" Morgana scolded and the door shut.

Merlin laughed then rose from the couch. He took a deep breath. "Ok." He whispered, trying to recall the instructions Morgana told him. "Stand up from the couch, behind me is the kitchen. To my left is... the door. In front is... the TV and radio." He blinked then walked with his hands stretched out. "Oh!" He gasped when he almost dropped a small... statue. Merlin smiled, and felt around again, making sure to put the statue directly back on top of the TV, so it wouldn't fall.

Merlin turned. "Couch is front of me now." He said low. "Door is on my right now. In front is the kitchen. To my left is... guest room." He whispered with a smile. He walked forward. Before he could make it, Merlin heard the door squeak open then closed, but no other sounds after that. No footsteps, no talking, no breathing... no Cheeto barking and running up to him.

Merlin frowned. "Morgana?"

Nothing.

Merlin gulped. "Mor-"

"Hello, Merlin."

The boy's eyes widen, his chest quickly rose and fell with his sudden fast breathing. "Uther?"

The man chuckled. "You know you can't escape me. Give yourself up, and no one will suffer." The man laughed evilly.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana laughed as Cheeto bounced as they walked up to the house door. "Take it easy girl. You're going to give Merlin a heart attack if..." Morgana gasped when she brought her key to the door knob, but noticed the door was open. She quickly pushed the door open.

Her brows narrowed when she heard the laughing and the whimpering. Cheeto ran towards the living room snarling and Morgana grabbed the nearest knife then ran after her.

"Give yourself up, darling. I will be back."

Morgana stopped in her tracks at seeing Merlin on the floor with his hands to his ears rocking back and forth, and Cheeto trying to get her master's attention by sniffing all over his face and head. The wolf looked towards Morgana. The woman ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms around him making him scream and pull back.

"It's me! Merlin it's me!"

He quickly leaned into his friend calming only slightly. "Make him go away." He whispered.

Morgana looked to where the voice was coming from, got up and walked over. She opened the radio and pulled out a small tape. The woman snarled and slammed the tape on the table, not minding that the wood was now chipped.

XOXOXOXO

He pulled the phone out and dialed.

"News, I hope."

"I delivered the tape, just like you wanted."

"And the woman?"

"..." He gulped.

"Get rid of her. Tomorrow. I get what I want. I don't want her in th way. " With that, the phone was hung.

The man sighed and shook his head, and stared at the house to his left.

Review Please, I love reviews, thank you for them :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, and late Merry Christmas! Sigh, ok, who's watched the last episode of Merlin? I have only one word to describe it. DISAPPOINTMENT! I'm not going to say why, because some probably haven't watched it yet and I don't want to spoil. But! A couple of good things, Arthur finding out Merlin's magic, and Arthur saying, "Sh, just hold me", to Merlin. Merthur love! They were so close, I thought they were going to kiss!

chapter4

Merlin was sitting behind the counter in the restaurant trying his best to ignore the sounds around him; The sounds of people talking and the sound of spoons hitting dishes. Merlin reached down and pat Cheeto on her head when the wolf whimpered and lay her chin on Merlin's lap.

"Excuse me? Can I get some service?"

Merlin removed his hand from his dog's head and stood frozen for a moment at the sound of the familiar voice. "The woman will take care of you. It'll only take her a minute."

"I thought you worked here." The man stated.

Merlin gulped nervously. "I do. I'm on break."

Arthur smiled at the boy's lightly colored sea-blue eyes. "Can I at least get a cup of coffee?"

Merlin gulped again then slipped off of the stool he was sitting at. "Sure." He turned and reached out his hands only slightly and walked two steps forward until he reached the counter. Arthur stood staring, impressed at how Merlin just reached and felt about for what he needed. He grabbed the coffee pot.

"For here or to go?" He asked, his eyes still looking down at nothing, because the beauty couldn't see anything around them.

Arthur smiled at the soft voice. So this was why he couldn't get the boy out of his head the past couple of weeks. This was why he literally dreamed about some very romantic scenes between the two of them and... very naughty thoughts. The boy's features were incredible, almost unreal. Like one of those models you see on TV, wearing layers of make-up to cover their true looks.

"I have a few minutes to spare." Arthur said and took a seat on the stool in front of the counter.

Merlin nodded then reached up with both hands to where the small teacups hung on silver hooks. He grabbed one of the cups then lay it on the counter. He then grabbed the coffee pot with one hand and used his other until he felt the center of the cup.

Arthur smiled fondly as Merlin tipped the pot over gently into where his other hand stood. Arthur stared inside the cup as the young man's finger started raising as the cup filled. He laid the pot on the counter then reached out and pulled a small spoon from the clean stack. Merlin slid the cup on the counter.

"Anything else...Mr. Pendragon?" He added.

Arthur, who had brought the cup to his lips stopped the small cup. "You know who I am." He stated surprised.

"My eye site is dead, I'm not brain-dead." Merlin said and blinked gently twice. "You told me Uther Pendragon was your father, remember?"

"Ah..." The blond lay his cup on the counter, a small smile on his face. "So how have you been Merlin?"

"I've been better..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

The boy suddenly frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but...

Merlin shook his head. "Never mind. Your father told you, right? He sent you to taunt me?"

Arthur blinked shocked and confused, his brows narrowed. "Taunt you? What are you talking about?"

Merlin gulped again then slowly shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it." He breathed and reached down when Cheeto walked up to him.

The blond blinked again. "Oh... You're still worried about the suit, aren't you?" He smiled. "Don't worry, he's over it. He's not going to taunt you for that."

Merlin exhaled deeply. "Can't get anything past you, huh?" He said sarcastically and reached out to the right feeling all over the counter. "Can I get you anything else? A...cookie..." He growled when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Arthur looked to the other side. The blond grabbed the boy's hand making him gasp. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said low. He gently pushed the hand to the opposite side. "But... is that what you're looking for?"

Merlin blinked again when he felt the round plastic container. "Yes... Thank you." He said lower.

Arthur nodded and smiled. "You're welcome."

Merlin suddenly found himself smiling. "You're very kind. The only one other than my best friend, Morgana, whose been kind to a blind man."

Arthur nodded, understanding.

Merlin exhaled again. "You know, I never-"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Arthur blurted.

Merlin blinked and spluttered. "W-w-what?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... I just go."

Merlin stood with his mouth open in shock, until he heard the footsteps descending, then the shock melted away. "We could meet here tomorrow!" He said, his eyes to the counter he couldn't see.

Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"At noon?" Merlin insisted. "...We could go somewhere from here."

The blond slowly turned and stared at the young man, Arthur could see he was breathing hard. Whether it was from shock or from the fear of getting turned down, Arthur didn't know. But he did know one thing, he was the one that asked Merlin out, and Merlin excepted. You don't ask someone out, run like a chicken then say no when they ask you out. So Arthur smiled.

"Ok. I'll be here at one. Make sure you're here."

The corners of Merlin's lips for a mere second. "I will."

Arthur nodded again then turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

"You what!" Morgana followed Merlin as the boy walked from the closet to the drawer. "You, Merlin Emrys are going out with Arthur Pendragon? The man who could be next in line to kill you."

Merlin gave a small laugh. "He's not going to kill me, Morgana."

The woman scoffed. "You thought the same thing about his father when you decided to work for him." She regretted the words the moment they came out when she saw Merlin's smile fade. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "That was stupid to say."

Merlin blinked and turned half way, away from the woman. "That's ok. You always say stupid things when you're worried about me."

Morgana blinked rapidly, for a moment taken back by the words, but in the end, she ended up laughing. It took a second before Merlin joined in laughing. The boy turned back to the young woman.

"How do I look?"

Morgana covered her mouth trying to stifle her laugh.

"Hm?" Merlin tried.

"Come here." The woman walked up to Merlin and unbuttoned his shirt which was sideways, she then proceeded to re-buttoned them correctly. Her eyes trailed to the young man's face, the boy she loved just like an older sister would. She smiled. "I'm really proud of you Merlin." She said low. "You're very strong, I hope you know that."

The boy slightly fidgeted.

"You're scared Merlin, I know you are. But you're not letting that monster take away your happiness."

Merlin stood silent.

Morgana sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Do you?" She finished buttoning the shirt and started straightening it, her eyes glancing at the young man before her. "He's his son, Merlin." Her voice went lower. "Do you really think that he'll take your side over his father's if he ever found out?"

Merlin licked his lips. "..." He gently shook his head. "I don't know what to think. I... I hate Uther for what he did, but he's not Arthur. With Arthur it's different. I feel safe. I don't know why, but it's like I've known him my whole life."

Morgana nodded.

"I feel he's honest, and kind." Merlin continued. "Like, if he saw me outside and noticed I dropped a hundred-dollar bill, he'd give it back. Even if he knew I couldn't see it."

Morgana chuckled. "Of course he'd give it back, Merlin. He doesn't need it."

Merlin shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You know what I mean." He said low.

Morgana hummed and nodded again. "You want love Merlin, that's why you tend to see the good in people. Even if you can't see Merlin, you follow your heart, and usually it takes you to the right place." She straightened his shirt a little more. "And if your heart is taking you to the right place and the love of your life, I'm going to have to be honest with you."

"About what?"

"This shirt."

Merlin frowned. "What about it?"

"It's not you, Merlin...It's _ugly_."

The boy just laughed.

XOXOXOXO

Uther Pendragon was sitting on his couch at home staring at some very confusing papers. These papers were nothing more than his mortgage. It had risen since two months. The morons at the company must have screwed something up as always.

The door opened. "Sir?"

Uther looked up. "What news do you have?" He laid the papers on the glass coffee table.

The man gulped nervously. "The boy... he seems to be... going somewhere..."

Uther's brows narrowed. "I don't care _where_ he is going, I want to know about the woman."

The man gulped nervously.

Uther slightly squinted. "Is she dead?"

The man fidgeted.

Uther rolled his eyes and exhaled with a growl. "You are useless." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Sir, you must understand-"

The door suddenly opened a second time. "Father? I am going to be gone for a little while. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh?" Uther said surprised. "And what does my son suddenly have that is so important he would miss out on lunch with his father?"

Arthur slightly smiled. "I have an... appointment."

Uther nodded.

Arthur smiled again, turned and left.

Uther looked back at the man before him. He stared as the man tapped his foot on the floor. "You have one more chance, after that there's no more. And I _will_ get rid of any and all evidence, should I find out that you decide to run and tell anybody."

The man desperately nodded in understanding.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was holding Cheetos' leash with his right hand while Arthur held his other arm as he took him to his seat. Merlin gulped when he was seated. "Why is it so quiet in here?" He said low.

Arthur smiled. "It's supposed to be that way. It's not your usual pizza place." He sat down across from Merlin, who looked down even though he couldn't see his clothes, but suddenly felt under-dressed as he remembered the blue shirt Morgana had picked out for him.

"I thought we were just going to lunch." He said low.

Arthur looked down at Merlin's red shirt, which happen to have only one button that the young man decided not to use and Arthur got the slightest view of pale white skin. "You look fine, don't worry about it."

Merlin gulped and found himself tapping his foot nervously.

"Sir, you can't have your..._dog_... in here."

Merlin blinked. "What?"

"Your dog...wolf... it's disturbing the other customers." The man eyed the blond across from Merlin.

Merlin opened his mouth...

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What customers would that be? Because apparently they have this stupid impression that a blind man doesn't need his companion to walk around." He said loudly, causing everyone to suddenly stare. The blond looked around the restaurant. "And they apparently don't realize who they're talking to." He looked around until he noticed a group of people staring ignorantly. "I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon of Pendragon Corporation." He pointed to the table. "We _own_ this establishment, so if you have a problem with this man needing his dog to get around, I suggest _you_ leave, because the dog isn't going anywhere."

The three stared back at each other.

Arthur looked back up at the waiter. "Anything else?"

"No sir, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. They wouldn't listen, even after I told them who you were."

"It's ok, Lancelot. Get us a bottle of champagne."

Lancelot nodded and handed the two menus. "Um...shall I get it in brail?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin exhaled a deep breath when he heard the footsteps leaving. "Why the hell did you just do that?"

Arthur frowned. "What? You're not ashamed of being blind, are you? You didn't want anyone to know-"

"No, not that! Everyone knows I'm blind, Cheeto has her "Do Not Pet" sign. They can see, she's needed."

"Those three idiots, can't see." Arthur said and gestured with his head.

Merlin exhaled. "Do you realize how many times I got kicked out of places because I needed my dog to get around? They thought she would have an_ accident _on their precious floors. Why didn't you tell me you owned this place?"

Arthur suddenly chuckled low. "You got scared. You thought we were going to get kicked out." He stated.

"Yes!"

"Well, let me tell you something, Merlin. Being me has its advantages, no matter where we are, we can't get kicked out. Even if we don't own it, we own some part of everything that has to do with anything in this town."

Merlin sighed and pat Cheeto on the head when the dog stood from the spot she was laying on and lay her head on Merlin's lap instead.

Arthur smiled. "What kind of dog is she, anyway?"

Merlin chuckled. "She isn't a _dog_, she's a wolf."

Arthur blinked and slowly reached out to pat the dog's head. Cheeto sniffed at his hand loudly before barking, no one noticed how the three at the corner table violently jumped. "She has beautiful white and fluffy fur." He smiled when the dog..._wolf_ sniffed his hand with a frozen nose that tickled. "She's a good girl, isn't she?" Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin nodded. "The best."

Arthur looked back at his menu and smiled. "Well..._ Merlin_," He scoot his seat closer to the young man's. "Seeing as how Lancelot hasn't returned with your menu yet, I... believe I'll have to read you mine."

Merlin gave a small giggled and suddenly blushed. He cleared his throat. "...Are you flirting with me?"

"...Is it working?" The blond said hopefully.

Merlin laughed again, his eyes not moving. "A little bit, yeah." He nodded.

"Good." Arthur opened the menu.

Merlin smiled as he felt the sudden warmth of the man next to him. He could smell the expensive, yet gently layered cologne on Arthur's body, and Merlin had to admit, it was very pleasant. Too bad he didn't realize Arthur was thinking the same about him.

Arthur saw Lancelot walking over holding the menu, and the blond shook his head, desperately waving his hand, only for the other man to see.

Lancelot frowned for a short moment before he noticed how close the two were. His mouth opened in understanding and he nodded, walking over with the menu behind him and laying the bottle of champagne.

Review Please. might make another chapter tonight ;)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Arthur and Merlin walked through the large park. It had dozens of different colored flowers every corner they turned, sidewalks that had curves every five minutes so they couldn't remember which ways to turn, and the best part, the huge pond where hundreds of ducks and geese swam and other people were sitting on small rocks throwing small pieces of food to them.

Arthur smiled as he watched the sun shine on the gently flowing water. He sighed and looked back at Merlin, who was just walking beside him with a small smile of his own. "I really wish you could see this." He stopped in front of the pond. "I used to come here as a child and feed the ducks when I argued with my father." He smiled again and gently pulled Merlin's arm. "Come."

Merlin frowned and took a small cautious step forward.

Arthur smiled still. "It's ok." He said low. "Grab this."

Merlin felt with both of his hands and grabbed the... "Bread?" He said confused.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Come closer." He said low. "There's a small stair here, step down."

Merlin did as he was told.

"Sit down on the step." Arthur said just as low.

Merlin blinked twice, and gave a small shiver when he felt Arthur leaning over him, it meant that Arthur was making sure he didn't fall over. Merlin felt Arthur sit next to him, and then the blond grabbed his hand gently. Arthur's hand was warm and soft, but there was something there. Merlin could feel Arthur shake.

"Don't be nervous." Arthur whispered.

Merlin gave a small laugh and turned to the side he knew Arthur was at. "I'm not the one shaking." His smile slowly faded when he literally felt the blond's warm breath on his cheek. He heard Arthur clear his throat and he was pretty sure the blond was blushing, then Arthur pulled Merlin's hand forward. "Hold still."

Everything stood still for a moment, Merlin could hear Arthur's breathing, he could hear his own heartbeat, he could hear the water swooshing and some of the animals quacking. "Oh!" He gave a small squeak when he felt the small piece of bread get snatched from his hand.

Arthur laughed. "Well, that duck was an ungrateful one."

"It ate from my hand." Merlin said with a smile. "It got so close, I literally felt his mouth touch my fingers when he grabbed the bread."

Arthur nodded. "These animals, they may be scared most times, but if you keep coming and feeding them, they start to trust you little by little. I remember as a child I fell asleep on the grass right behind us," He laughed. "And when I woke up I was surrounded by at least 30 ducks and geese. They were just sitting there and staring."

Merlin laughed.

Arthur hummed then stood up. "Which has a beautiful view, come on." He reached to grab Merlin's hand, that was when it happened. There was a loud bark and splashes. Merlin yelped and leaned back when the water splashed on him. Arthur, who was standing in front of Merlin, got most of the water and his suit was now ruined stared at Cheeto as the wolf splashed in the water and chased the geese and only laughed loudly. "It seems Cheeto likes it here too." He reached down again and grabbed both of Merlin's hands and helped him off the rocky step.

"Wait! Cheeto!" Merlin said worriedly and tried turning around when Arthur pulled him to walk.

"She'll be fine, Merlin, we're only sitting on the grass. I can see her from here. Besides she's having fun swimming, give her a break too."

Merlin nodded, not really wanting to leave his friend away from his side. But as long as Arthur could see where she was... he guessed she would be fine. Arthur held on to Merlin's hands again. "Sit down on the grass. Don't worry it's clean."

Merlin nodded and slowly sat down and suddenly felt a blast of warm air hit his face, and again felt when Arthur's warmth when the blond sat next to him. Merlin shivered when he felt their legs touch.

"So, what did you think about lunch?"

Merlin gnawed his bottom lip. "Truth?"

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Sure, why not."

Merlin shook his head. "The food was great, but..."

Arthur stared into the sea-blue eyes that couldn't stare back but instead stared into the air at nothing at all. "But what?" He said low.

"Don't ever take me there again."

Arthur laughed. "I know what you mean. I don't like eating there either." He shook his head. "It was just the nicest place I could think of to take you."

Merlin smiled and hummed then sat back using his hands to lean on the warm grass.

Arthur copied his move. "I mean it Merlin, I really wish you could see this view."

"Sometimes you don't need eyes to see." Merlin said low.

Arthur looked to his left where Merlin sat. "What do you mean?"

The boy licked his lips. "I don't need eyes to know there are people in the park right now, I can hear them. I don't need eyes to know Cheeto has the best fur people would kill for, because when I pat her, she feels like an expensive fur coat. And I don't need eyes to know you have a good heart. The moment you apologized for something your father did and not you, I knew you were a lover..." He frowned. "I don't mean lover...lover... What I mean is..."

Arthur nodded and chuckled. "What about me?"

"... I told you-"

"No, no," Arthur said low and leaned back up. "For all you could know I could be a 300 pound man, I could be a serial killer."

"Are you?" Merlin said seriously, but he quickly laughed and shook his head. He leaned back up. "This is how I imagined how Morgana looks."

Arthur frowned as he watched Merlin get to his knees and crawl over until he was leaning over him. Merlin reached out until he felt Arthur's arms and he bit his bottom lip, his hands made their way up the arms until he felt Arthur's throat then he slowly made his way higher.

Arthur gulped nervously at the feeling of Merlin's warm hands on his face. The hands were soft and gentle and so loving...Arthur felt his heart beat faster at seeing Merlin's pale-pink lips so close to his face.

"What color are your eyes?"

Arthur licked his lips. "Um...blue?" He said, suddenly not sure what color his own eyes were as he looked at Merlin's sea-blue ones.

Merlin laughed half heartedly. "That doesn't help."

Arthur shrugged and laughed too.

Merlin hummed and gulped deeply. "I go ahead and say... royal-blue. What color is your hair?" As he said this, Merlin's hands trailed to Arthur's hair.

"Golden," Arthur whispered. "It's straight.."

Merlin hummed. "You're very handsome, Arthur Pendragon." He whispered and slowly began to pull away, but was stopped when his wrists were gently grabbed. Merlin didn't gasp as he did every time someone touched him, this hold was too gentle.

"Don't stop." Arthur whispered.

Merlin blinked a few times before he reached out again until he felt Arthur's face, tracing the blond's chin then up until the tips of his fingers traced Arthur's lips. Shivers were sent up his spine when Arthur's hands gripped his waist, so he couldn't stop himself when his own face leaned down and their lips met in the smallest most unsatisfying kiss. When Merlin tried pulling away, Arthur pulled him back down and their lips met again making Merlin inhaled into the kiss. He pulled away only slightly. "Your lips are sweet." He whispered.

Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin back for another kiss.

XOXOXOXO

He couldn't believe the site. The view he had from where he sat in his car was perfect. He pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of the park. Arthur sitting on the grass with his legs stretched and Merlin straddling the blond's legs as the two kissed passionately, not minding the people who walked by and stared. In the background of the photo was the blind man's pet, swimming and chasing ducks.

After about ten pictures, the man pulled the camera away from his eye and stared at the view for a moment before pulling out his cell. After two rings, he was picked up.

"He's at the parked. You're not going to like what I have to tell you about what he's doing."

"I don't care what he's doing, I just want to know where he is."

"It's not what he's doing that will upset you, Uther, it's who he's with."

A/N: What do you think? Good? Did I give you suspense? Heh heh!

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Merlin smiled as he walked inside the restaurant, thinking of everything that happened on the date... was it a date? He and Arthur shared one of the most sweet... not sweet as in innocent, sweet as in "oh my god! Arthur's lips were soooo sweet". Merlin flinched when his arm was grabbed suddenly.

"Sorry." Morgana said quickly.

Merlin sighed in relieve. "That's ok." He whispered back. He didn't want to catch the attention of the people he could hear in the restaurant.

"How did it go?"

Merlin could tell the woman was anxious by the sound of her voice. This made Merlin smile. "I thought you didn't like him?" He teased.

Morgana suddenly smiled. "You had fun, didn't you?" She teased back. She suddenly held onto his arm. "Tell me! I want to know!"

Merlin laughed.

"Excuse me? Some service!"

"I'll be with you. Tell me Merlin, where did you go? You were gone so long, not even you can eat for three hours straight."

Merlin frowned. "I don't eat that much."

Morgana stood silent.

"I can feel you glaring at me Morgana."

The woman laughed.

"Service!"

"Hold on!" Morgana said annoyed. "Tell me, Merlin? Pleeeeease?"

Merlin laughed. "We should take care of the customers."

"Fine, but talk to me while we doing it." She grabbed his hand and pulled out a small pad then pulled him towards the woman who wouldn't stop calling. "What would you like?" Morgana asked.

"A cup of coffee and a slice of pound cake."

Morgana stared. "That's it?"

The woman nodded.

Morgana sighed and shook her head. "She interrupted out talk for a meal that's not even going to cost $5." She walked over to the coffee machine. "So tell me, Merlin."

The boy licked his lips and followed his friend's voice. "Well, he took me to this restaurant, where I later found out he and Uther own."

Morgana nodded. "That's not surprising. Go on."

"The food was good." Merlin said. "Very satisfying. But the snobs there..." He scoffed and shook his head. "Anyway, I thought we were going to come straight here afterwards, but he surprised me by taking me to this park."

Morgana looked at him. "Sounds romantic."

"It was wonderful." Merlin agreed, suddenly seeming dazed. "Especially the kiss."

Morgana's gaze snapped towards him. "You kissed Arthur Pendragon!"

The place quieted and Morgana gulped nervously when all eyes landed on her and she chuckled. "My... friend... asked me..." She said just as nervous then waved her hand. "And I told her of course I didn't..."

Merlin stood with wide eyes, slightly glad that he couldn't see the people around him. He exhaled a breath he was holding when he heard the people starting to talk again. "Thanks alot." He said sarcastically.

Morgana just pulled him down until he was sitting on a stool. "Arthur kissed you?" She whispered.

"Actually... I kissed him... then he kissed me... and I kissed him again."

Morgana stood with her mouth open.

"... He asked me out to dinner tonight," He gulped dryly. "And I'm going."

Morgana nodded. "As long as you're careful Merlin."

"I'll be fine, Morgana. I was fine after lunch, and after the walk. I'll be fine when I come home tonight. You and me only, we'll eat ice cream until we get brain-freeze, and cake until our stomachs hurt."

There was a suddenly whimper.

Merlin laughed. "You too, Cheeto."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was again holding Cheetos' leash with one hand, and Arthur was holding his other. "Arthur, can you please tell me where we're going?" He said with a smile.

The blond only smiled. "No. It's a surprise. And we're here, so don't worry."

Merlin heard a door open and he was gently pulled inside the unknown place. His ears were met with low playing music, and his nose was met with the most nice smell of flowers and the smell of... "Is that... ground beef?"

Arthur chuckled and walked forward, leaning into Merlin's ear as he passed, making the boy shiver at the warmth on his face. "It's meatloaf, actually."

Merlin smiled as he listened to the footsteps getting further away.

"Welcome to my palace!" Arthur said loud.

"Palace?" Merlin asked laughing.

"Well, not really it's just a mansion." Arthur said lower. He eyed Merlin before slowly walking over. "Before I went to pick you up, I put a meatloaf in the oven so it could cook while we come back."

"Meat loaf?" Merlin repeated with that same smile. "Who made it?"

Arthur frowned. "I did. With my own two hands."

Merlin let go of Cheetos' leash, the dog ran straight towards the very comfortable looking couch, while Merlin took small and slow steps towards the sound of Arthur's voice. "You can cook? Now that's hard to believe." He teased.

Arthur hummed and couldn't help but lick his lips at the site of the thin, luscious body. He wanted to ravish it. He smiled when Merlin came a few feet from him and the younger man slowly reached out to make sure Arthur was in reach. The blond smiled again, lovingly and grabbed the smaller, paler hand. He entwined their fingers and pulled Merlin's body closer to his own, resulting in a breathy gasp from Merlin. Arthur frowned at the thought of Merlin being so scared of literally almost every touch, almost like a small child who has been abused.

"Merlin, how old are you?"

The boy only looked straight at Arthur's chest as he spoke. "I'll be 21 in six months."

Arthur's brows lightly narrowed and he hummed.

"What is it?" Merlin asked concerned.

Arthur shook his head. "You're 20, I'm 22 almost turning 23," He gulped nervously. "How...how is it I have my site... and you don't?"

Merlin shook his head. "I... don't like talking about it."

"You're so young." Arthur whispered sadly. "You literally have your whole life ahead of you, and you have to live it like this." He ran a finger down Merlin's cheek and to his chin gently raising it so he had a perfect view of the sky-blue eyes. Arthur frowned when instead he saw a long mark on Merlin's neck. He just as gently pulled the corner down, sending yet another shiver through Merlin, and Arthur saw a very noticable mark, looking a lot like a gash. "Oh, Merlin." He whispered and brought his lips to the mark gently kissing it. "What happened?"

Merlin only gulped nervously. To tell or not to tell?

"Arthur?"

Merlin suddenly froze.

Arthur turned towards the door. "Father? What are you doing here? We were going to meet for dinner tomorrow."

"Yes." Uther said, glancing towards Merlin in his son's arms, just like the photos he was given, in the house, just like Uther's man call and told him about. And just like both times, Uther found anger, jealousy and even hatred. "What is going on?"

Arthur gently pulled away from Merlin, who took a suddenly step behind the blond. Arthur cleared his throat. "Father, you remember Merlin, from the restaurant a few weeks ago?"

"Yes. If I may say, I think I also may have seen him somewhere before that. But, it may just be my imagination."

Merlin blinked, suddenly his breathing seemed to pick up.

Arthur shook his head slightly annoyed with the rude interruption. "So... are you going to leave?"

Uther gave a dark gleam. "No. I plan to spend the night, actually." He smiled darkly when Arthur groaned then walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to check the meatloaf." He groaned again.

"I'll come with you!" Merlin reached out, trying to grab the blond's hand, but missed by an unknowing inch.

"It's ok, I got it." Arthur whispered then left.

Merlin help his breath as he literally felt the other pair of eyes burning into his skin, he took a cautious step back. "...Cheeto?"

The wolf's head snapped up from her deep sleep and she looked towards Merlin. After a few long seconds the dog barked then looked towards Uther and started snarling and barking.

The man flinched, and quickly ran towards the kitchen.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Merlin was sitting at the table completely stiff as he tried to cut a piece of meatloaf with his fork, but instead scrapped the glass plate. Merlin sighed defeated and pushed his plate a little back. Arthur only chuckled and reached out his hand and brought it on top of Merlin's. "You really are adorable when you get frustrated." The blond grabbed Merlin's fork, leaving his own food behind, and started to cut Merlin's meatloaf.

Merlin couldn't help but smile at the gester, but there was a part inside him that trembled with fear, Uther was sitting at the same table with them eating dinner also, and he could literally feel the man's eyes burning his skin. Arthur was acting like the man wasn't there, and Merlin knew why. When Uther ran into the kitchen earlier, Merlin heard the father and son arguing. Arthur wanted privacy but Uther refused to go. Merlin tried to convince Arthur that their date could happen another day, and that he would just leave, but Arthur refused. Now, here Arthur was, still being romantic with his father two feet away.

"Open." Arthur said.

Merlin sighed, but a small smiled still on his face. "I can feed myself, Arthur."

"Open." The blond said forcefully.

Merlin sighed again and obeyed, opening his mouth slightly, and Arthur put the fork in his mouth. Merlin chewed the small piece of dark meat in his mouth and suddenly gasped. He gave a small laugh and brought his hand to his mouth where a bit of gravy was falling. "It's really good. Best I ever tasted." He frowned when Arthur removed his hand from his face and Merlin stood shocked when he suddenly felt Arthur's tongue licked up the corner of his lip where the gravy dripped. Arthur's tongue made its way up until his lips met Merlin's.

Merlin suddenly forgot about anything else and reached up to Arthur's face, holding him still as he moaned into the kiss.

Uther stared in disgust before he raised his glass. "More wine, Arthur?" He said ignorantly as he pointed to the almost empty bottle on the table.

Arthur pulled away from Merlin and glanced at his father. "In the kitchen."

Uther groaned then stood up and marched over to the kitchen. The man flinched when the back door was pushed in and he heard snarling. He sighed in relieve when he remembered the was just Merlin's stupid dog. He was glad he came up with an excuse as to why the dog couldn't stay inside over-night.

Allergic.

Uther walked over to the bottle of wine and tilted it over his glass, as he watched the wine pour into his cup a thought came to the man. He quickly walked over to the cabinet over the sink and looked around before finding what he was looking for, he then walked back to the dinning room.

He felt his chest roar when he saw Merlin giggling, and Arthur kissing his nose, the boy's hands were entwined between the two and under Arthur's chin.

Uther sat at his seat and poured some of the wine into Arthur's cup, then poured some of the first bottle that was on the table since earlier into Merlin's cup. The man then raised his glass. "A toast!"

Arthur pulled away from Merlin and stared at his father, who nodded with a smile.

"To friends, new and old..." He said, eyeing Merlin for a mere second before looking back at his son, who lifted his own glass. "To the future."

Arthur smiled and looked back at Merlin. "To us." He said low.

Merlin smiled, knowing the blond was talking about them. He reached out for his cup, and smiled his thanks when Arthur handed it to him. "To us." He repeated. He realized that the two next to him stood quiet so they had to be drinking. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was what Uther needed to see in order for him to realize that Merlin wouldn't like him in the way he wanted. Could this be it? Was Merlin finally free?

Merlin flinched and gasped when from Arthur's seat, he heard a loud bang that made the table shake. "Are you alright, Arthur?"

No answer.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur took a long sip of his wine and turned back to Merlin with a smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as it suddenly felt like his throat shut and became harder to breathe by the second. He took deep breaths but that seemed to make it worst. Arthur looked to his father for some sort of help, but instead he was met with a man who stood staring with an unreadable expression. The man suddenly seemed emotionless, heartless, as he only smiled at his possible dieing son without a hint of worry.

Arthur brought his hand to his neck, his mouth quickly opening and shutting. "W-what..." He didn't get to finish, his eyes rolled back, and his head fell onto the table, with a dizzying crack.

He could hear Merlin's worried call, then that was it, everything went dark.

XOXOXOXO

Uther stood from his seat and casually walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal his man. "Take Arthur to the hotel."

Merlin's eyes widen as he heard the sentence. "What's going on?" He said breathless. "Arthur?" He reached out blindly to the seat next to his and froze in shock when he felt the blond's head laying on the table unmoving. Merlin's brows narrowed and he shook the man. "Arthur! Arthur, wake up!"

"Don't worry, Merlin, he'll be gone soon and the rest of the night is ours to share."

Merlin shook his head nervously, with wide eyes. "No." He said low. "Arthur wake up!" Another shake. "Arthur I need you!" He shook the blond violently, suddenly Arthur was pulled off the seat. "No!" He tried going after him, but ended falling off the seat he was on. Merlin stood on his stomach on the clean tiled floor as he listened to Uther talk to the other man as he stared down at absolutely nothing, because that was what he could see.

"Make sure he stays at the hotel until I call that I am finished."

Merlin slowly lifted his himself off the floor until he was on his knees. He froze in place when he heard the door shut and footsteps walking towards him. He flinched back when he realized Uther was standing in front of him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day."

Merlin shook his head then whimpered when his arm was roughly grabbed and he was forced to his feet, then pushed back into his seat. He felt Uther lean over him and heard the man grab the fork on his plate.

"Open your mouth."

Merlin shook his head and sniffled. ...When had he started crying?

"Open. Come on, just like you did with Arthur." The man said tauntingly.

Merlin shook his head again and tried leaving the seat. He gasped when his jaw was grabbed then forced forward and a fork was stuffed inside his mouth. Uther just as roughly let go and Merlin looked down trying to not spit out the food in his mouth but not wanting to chew either.

Again Uther leaned over so he was breathing on Merlin's neck. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Merlin felt his body shake, tremble with fear for his life, fear of what Uther had planned. How long had the man been planning this?

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, sweet Merlin, you know what I want, what I've always wanted." The man sat in the seat that was Arthur's.

Merlin shook his head. "After what you put me through? You don't think trying to kill me is enough? I have to live with this the rest of my life! I can't see where I'm going, I can't even eat in a restaurant without asking someone to read the menu to me."

Uther hummed. "See, if you were with me in the first place, you wouldn't need all that. But you have to admit, you living...surviving that plane crash, that's saying something." The man took a sip of his cup of wine. "It means I was meant to find you again. It is our destiny."

Merlin's face turned to disgust. "I hate you Uther Pendragon. I always have, and always will. Arthur is the only thing you ever did right. And when the day comes for you to die, I hope it's painful."

Uther stared for a short moment before smiling.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I wanted to leave, why didn't you let me go? I... I wasn't going to tell anyone about what you did to that man. I just want to live in peace."

Uther tilted his head, his eyes suddenly dark. "That's where you're lieing, I know you are. See, a year after you left, I got this strange visit from the FBI."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "What?"

"They knew, Merlin." The man said dangerously. "They knew about everything. Lucky for you, I got rid of any evidence.

Merlin quickly shook his head. "I never told anyone." He breathed. "I sware. I wanted to leave, that's all. Why would I run, call the FBI when I knew you thought I was dead?"

Uther stared, seeming to think about it.

"There had to be someone else there." Merlin whispered. "Or maybe someone found evidence." He gasped when he suddenly felt something cold against his forehead.

"Last chance, Merlin. Me? Or a bullet in your head?"

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Arthur felt something gently nudge his chin. His head was spinning and his sight was blurry. The blond groaned when he was nudged again and his head was slightly pushed up. The blond coughed, his throat too dry. He slowly opened his eyes again and his vision un-blured just a little, and it was to see a... nose... in the shape of a triangle. There was a whimper and Arthur felt something cold and wet touch his cheek. Then a loud bark that made the blond flinch. He tried to bring his hand to his eyes to try to stop his blurry vision, but his arm felt heavy, unable to move. Arthur groaned again and tried moving his legs. At least those seemed to work.

There was another whimper and a bark. Arthur groaned again and stared straight ahead at... "Ch- Chee-to?" He whispered.

The wolf barked louder then licked Arthur's face. Arthur finally reached out his hand and touched the wolf's thick fuzzy fur. "Good...good girl." He whispered. Arthur groaned once again before he turned his head and frowned at the site of the green grass under him. It was warm and he could feel it was very thick. Arthur turned his whole body until he was sideways and he lightly gasped at the next sight he saw.

One of his father's men were a few inches away, his neck slit open. By the looks of it, by teeth marks. Arthur looked back at Cheeto, who stared back innocently. That's when he remembered. "Merlin?" He breathed. Arthur's eyes widen when he realized Merlin must have been with Uther still, since Uther's men only pulled him out of the mansion.

Arthur looked around.

The mansion he was just outside of. Arthur tried to pull himself to his legs but fell back down before he even made it to his knees. The blond looked at the wolf in front of him. "Let's see if you're as smart as Merlin said you are."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin felt the point of the gun at his forehead. He cursed Uther for his not being able to see anything. Merlin held his hand up, his breathing quick and short. "Please don't do this..." He hated the desperate sound of his voice; Uther did not deserve to be pleaded with. Merlin gulped dryly and lay his hand on the table, then he felt it. On the table. Merlin gulped again. "I'll do anything you want."

"Of course you will." Uther purred lustful. "I have a gun to your head." Uther hummed. "You know, if Arthur wasn't so into you, he could've been here right now. Watching as I grab you and take you on the-" Uther was stopped mid-sentence when suddenly a glass plate was slammed against his head.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin didn't know how he aimed so perfectly. Hell, he didn't even know where Uther was exactly. But when he felt his plate of food in front of him, he knew how hard the fancy plates were. He mentally measured the distance between Uther's gun and to where his arm led, which just happened to be his head.

Merlin didn't have to think twice, he flunged from the chair he was sitting on and ran. For moment forgetting he couldn't see and ending up hitting the wall face first. He quickly contained himself, ignoring the dizzy feeling in is head and the throbbing on his nose. He turned, feeling around the wall for somewhere to run, and screamed when there was a gunshot and the air of a bullet flying near his head.

XOXOXOXO

Uther hissed at the bump on his head when he touched it. His brows narrowed in anger when he saw blood on his hand. The man raised his gun and shot without thinking. He heard Merlin scream and the boy fell to the floor.

Uther's eyes widen. He gulped then walked over to the body on the floor and saw that Merlin was sitting with his head in his hands, eyes shut tightly and breathing loudly. In and out, in and out.

The man kneeled.

Merlin screamed when his hands were pulled away from his face, and blindly tried to punch the man in front of him.

"Stop it! You are not shot! It's just a scrape on your face."

Merlin sobbed and tried pulling his wrists away from the harsh grip. But Uther held on tight enough to pull Merlin close so they were face to face, where he could see his own reflection in the clear, sea-blue eyes. The man could hold himself no longer. He lounged forward, smashing his salty lips to the pale pink ones.

Merlin whimpered and tried turning his face the other way, but Uther had him trapped between his body and the wall. He tried kicking out, but ended up slouching on the wall. Uther pulled his lips away then roughly pushed the boy down so he was laying on the floor, holding the thin body with his much bigger and rounder one, while he pulled his buttons off his shirt, not caring when three flew off, broken. During that time, Merlin tried blindly punching but only aimed at air. Uther hissed dramatically and grabbed the wrists again.

"How much I wish you could see me as I look into your eyes with the pleasure you'll get from no one else." He smiled darkly. "After tonight, no one will want you, and you will have no choice but to take what I offer." He leaned down and started placing hard kisses on Merlin's neck making the boy scream louder.

"Stop!" He tried kicking again, but only resulted in Uther being able to crawl between his legs and get better aim at Merlin's neck and lips. Merlin whimpered. "Please?" His voice trembled when he felt Uther unbuttoning his shirt now.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Uther purred before he started placing the same rough kisses on Merlin's chest now.

Merlin sobbed into the pure darkness he saw in his eyes. The feel of Uther's light beard on his skin made Merlin twitch and itch. The feel of the man's big rough hands on his skinny wrists made Merlin feel smaller. There was no way to escape what was about to happen. No one to save him. No Arthur.

Merlin gasped when the weight above him was pulled off. But the decrease of weight wasn't why he gasped, no. It was the sound of the voice. The voice that at that second Merlin thought was possibly hundreds of miles away.

"Father!" Arthur's angry and shocked voice screamed. Merlin heard a few punches. He quickly pulled himself to sit up and scoot backwards until his back was once again touching the wall in the same position with his hands to his ears, trying to relieve his delicate ears of the sounds that threatened them.

Merlin suddenly felt a cold, familiar nose on his and lounged forwards, throwing his arms around Cheeto. He shut his eyes tight, even though the sounds no longer crushed his ear drums. He screamed when a hand touched his arm.

"It's ok, Merlin." Arthur whispered. "You're fine now."

Review Please :), there are two chapters left, maybe three as an epilogue.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Cheeto stared at the friendly chew toy and tilted her head as it spoke to her; she had no idea what it was saying. For some reason she only understood what Merlin told her. She whimpered and walked closer to the yummy looking, blond chew toy.

_*No. Go_.* The chew toy was talking and pointing. Cheeto looked behind her but saw nothing but the house it was dragged out off. She looked back to the chew toy, who was holding something shiny. She recognized this. Merlin taught her what they were, and when he couldn't find them she would know exactly where they were. They were called, keys.

Cheeto walked closer to the keys and sniffed. She didn't like the smell. They smelled different, like selfish and hatred. She tried to grabbed them, but the blond snatched them away.

_*Go*_ The chew toy was pointing again.

Cheeto barked. Then looked behind her. Then the smell hit her nose. The smell from the keys, she sniffed the air. But... why would the blond chew toy want her to follow that yucky smell? Cheeto looked back at the blond who was nodding.

_*Merlin*_

Cheeto's ears went up.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur smiled wide when it looked like Cheeto finally got the message. Uther's keys would help find where Merlin was in the house, because no doubt Uther would be with Merlin. What Uther wanted with Merlin, was a mystery to Arthur.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated. "He has Merlin."

Those words made Cheeto snarl. The smell of selfish and hatred had Merlin. She barked then turned and ran towards the door of the house

Arthur smiled wider, then with a forced loud groan, raised himself off the floor. he had to stop and shut his eyes when his head literally spinned, and the wave of nauseous hit.

He exhaled an angry breath. Why the hell would his father drug him like that? Arthur shook his head and walked towards where Cheeto was desperately trying to get inside the house.

After many tries and failing when he fell on the concrete pavement, Arthur made it to the front door of the mansion. He stood with his back to the door catching his breath and trying to take the dizziness out of his head.

He exhaled a deep breath and gulped then reached down to the small flower-pot on the window sill; seeing as how he had no choice but to leave he's keys inside the house, he grabbed the key from under the pot.

He quickly stuck the key in the knob and turned it, then pushed the door open. The site caused heat to grow on his face, his heart dropped to the lower part of his stomach.

Merlin screaming on the floor and Uther with his lips all over the boy's skin.

Arthur quickly grabbed on to Cheeto's fur when the wolf snarled and charged forward. Arthur stared into the dog's eyes. "I'll take care of this one."

The dog's face slowly softened, yet looking straight out confused. She watched as Arthur quickly made his way over while pulling off the jacket he wore to his and Merlin's date. Arthur roughly pulled Uther off the thin body, leaving room for Cheeto to run to her Merlin.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was holding on to Cheeto's thick fur when he heard the sweet sound. He slowly let go of the dog.

"It's ok, Merlin. You're safe."

He felt only the tip of Arthur's fingers on his arm and he charged into the blond's arms, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

Arthur sighed low, and brought his hand to Merlin's head, brushing his fingers through the boy's raven hair, then looked towards the groaning Uther on the floor, Cheeto sitting right over him. And when Uther slowly rose, Cheeto step forward, snarling.

The man's eyes widen and he flinched backwards, his hands in the air. "Good...dog..."

A deafening bark was then taken out by the sound of sirens.

Uther looked towards the window and his brows narrowed. He stared back at Arthur. "You would call the cops on your own flesh and blood?"

Arthur gulped dryly. "Yes. It has nothing to do with who you are, but what you are."

Uther stared as he heard the cops running through the door.

"You are sick." Arthur said without hesitation. "The moment you drugged me, I had a hint of what you wanted when you decided to keep Merlin with you."

Arthur gulped nervously, then nodded with his head to the cops. "That's him."

Uther was forced to his feet then pulled out of the mansion. Two paramedics walked up to Arthur, who held on tighter to Merlin before slowly loosening his grip. "Merlin... they have to check you now."

Merlin shook his head and held on tighter.

Arthur smiled. "What if I go with you?"

Merlin shakily nodded. "Ok." He whispered.

Arthur slowly pulled away, his brows narrowing at the sight of Merlin's bruised and tear-streaked face. "I'll protect you, no matter what it takes." The blond whispered.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Arthur sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair in front of Merlin, who was laying on the bed. The younger man had to get stitches on his forehead from when he hit his head on the wall trying to dodge Uther's bullet; bruises all over his body, a bump in the back of his head, and a bite mark on his chest. The physical appearance of the victim, plus the eye-witness, Arthur Pendragon, Uther would be put away for some time.

Merlin gulped nervously as he stared at nothing but darkness. "I've known your father for quite some time...A few years." He added low.

Arthur nodded in understanding, just listening to all his love had to say.

"It was about four years ago that I worked for him. I was 18 and I needed a job to pay for rent. It took me by surprise when he agreed a little too quickly when I applied, but... everyone wanted to work for Uther Pendragon." He scoffed. "I took the job and shortly after that he started harassing me."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "...What did he do?" He asked, not really wanting an answer.

Merlin exhaled deeply. "He started calling me in the middle of the night, just...asking unprofessional questions; What was I doing? Was I with anybody?" He shook his head. "Flowers came every single day to my house; Balloons, cards, chocolates." He exhaled. "I finally got tired and I confronted him. I told him that we would never happen; He was my boss and that was it, nothing would ever happen."

Arthur looked down at his folded hands. "He didn't stop?"

Merlin shook his head and made a sound close to a scoff and a sob. "Instead he came over bringing dinner, wine...movies that I would never watch." He said lower.

Arthur's eyes trailed back to the boy.

"One day it become too much, he kissed me. I threatened to call the cops."

"Why didn't you?" Arthur asked low.

Merlin licked his dry lips. "I needed the job."

Arthur brows narrowed more. So Uther took advantage.

"I was just starting college." Merlin continued. "I needed money. And at first my threat seemed to go through. But then one night, I was working late, and the receptionist asked me to take something to Uther's office, I could have sworn he'd gone home already. When I opened the door, it was to hear to shots, and to see..."

Arthur suddenly sat back in his seat. "Merlin... Are...Are you telling me..."

"I saw your father kill someone." Merlin whispered so Arthur almost didn't hear. Almost. "I ran. I didn't know what to do. We were in the 20th floor, and I took the stairs to the lower levels." He gulped thickly. "Uther's men were already there waiting for me. I tried going back up, but the men held the door open while Uther pulled me out and forced me inside his limo where he told me he would do the same to me as he did to the man if I ever told about the harassment." He sniffled. "It spent the next hour kissing and touching me, in the middle of the parking garage."

Arthur exhaled a deep angry breath and stared at Merlin. His heart beating with anger and sudden hatred for his father. So this wasn't something new, it had gone on since before Arthur was a part of the company.

"Please say something, Arthur?"

"What do you want me to say?" The blond whispered.

Merlin suddenly had tears running down his cheeks. "That you believe me." He sobbed. "You won't leave me. That it wasn't my fault...Anything?" He begged.

Arthur felt his own tears fall and he forced a smile Merlin couldn't see then stood up. Arthur walked over to the bed and sat down, his arms wrapping around the thin body, his lips lingering on Merlin's head for a few long seconds.

"What did you do after the garage?" He whispered into the head.

Merlin held on tight to the man's shirt. "Uther told me that if I let him bed me, he would take it slower. I told him I had to think about it. He drove me home and the moment he was gone, I packed my bags and took the next plane out of the city."

Arthur's brows narrowed once again. "You ran." He whispered.

Merlin nodded. "I thought I was out, but during the plane ride I got a phone call; It was him. He told me that everything was over, I would be dead and nobody would tell his secrets. Next thing I knew there was an explosion."

Merlin's eyes moved blindly. "I remember people screaming, and I remember... falling, hitting the ground and blackness."

Arthur nodded slowly.

"I was so alone." Merlin sobbed. "I could barely hear noises I couldn't see, smelled the blood on my skin. I decided that I would give up and I just lay on the floor, waiting for the noises to take me. When I felt a wet nose on my face I knew I was in the woods, I knew what it was sniffing me, probably looking for food." He laughed half-heartedly and reached out on the bed feeling for Cheetos' fur. "I just didn't realize that she was protecting me, not trying to look for the best way to eat me."

Arthur finally smiled and hummed.

"Cheeto, she helped me find water and food, then she helped me find a way out of the woods, and she led me to Morgana."

Arthur nodded and suddenly frowned. "I think we should call her."

Merlin shook his head and sighed exasperated. "She's going to have my head."

Arthur laughed. "I'll take your word on that. She is pretty scary."

Merlin laughed too.

"But she looks out for you. And for that, I'll take it upon myself to like her."

Merlin hummed. Arthur smiled then reached under Merlin's chin and lifted his head. "I'm going to kiss you, Merlin." He whispered. "Don't be frightened."

Merlin smiled and shut his eyes just before the soft lips met his own. His hand trailed up and grabbed on to the straight and blond locks. Their lips glued together and unmoving, just a soft sweep of lips.

Arthur pulled back, sent one more kiss before humming. "After we call Morgana, would you like some dinner?"

Merlin hummed. "Seeing as we couldn't finish our date..."

Arthur smiled. "Let's get the hospital to sign you out, then." He whispered before getting off the bed and walking towards the room door.

When Merlin heard the door shut, he smiled. "You don't have to watch over me alone anymore, Cheeto. Arthur will take care of us both."

A/N: Ok, one more chapter left. In order for my last chapter to work it will have to be M rated, so you don't have to read the last chapter if you don't want to read SEX... I will put that chapter tonight.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just realized...About my last A/N... I forgot this story isn't my rated T one. This story actually is already rated M. Oops! :]

chapter12

Epilogue

The mansion was dark besides the orange flame coming from the fireplace lighting half the room; the couch a few feet away. From this couch sounds invaded the room. Lip suction and moans, the sounds of clothes rustling, and heavy breathing.

Arthur pulled his lips away and smiled as he reached out to the glass coffee table and lifted a bottle of champagne. He popped it open and poured some into two champagne glasses that sat on the table.

Merlin tapped his love's leg. "I'm going to use the bathroom." He said low.

Arthur nodded. "You do remember how to get there?" He asked concerned.

Merlin nodded and felt around, grabbing a small bag he'd brought on his way to the mansion.

Arthur looked at Cheeto sleeping near the warmth of the fire on the dark red carpet. "Enjoying yourself?"

The wolf let out a loud breath through her nose causing Arthur to laugh. Arthur heard the bathroom door open. "Finally out?" He smiled and looked up, his smile slowly fading at the site he was met with. The blond stood up from the couch. "Wow." He breathed. Merlin slowly and blindly made his way towards the middle of the room, wearing only a black silk robe.

Arthur walked over, a small smile on his face. "You look...sexy."

Merlin chuckled at the whispered comment.

"What's the occasion?"

Merlin licked his lips then reached out his hand and took two steps forward until he had a grip on Arthur's shirt. The younger man almost tripped over his own feet but held on tight to the man in front of him. He only smiled as he leaned in to kiss the soft and sweet pink lips. When he slowly pulled away, Arthur frowned confused.

"Merlin..."

"I want you to... to take me." The burnet whispered.

Arthur blinked rapidly and sputtered at the sudden out burst. "M-Merlin...Are you sure about this?"

The boy hummed and dug in his silk robe's pocket and pulled out a small tub and handed it to the blond.

Arthur's brows raised at the site of the bottom of lube in his hand.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and...I know you're the one." Merlin said.

Arthur looked back up and sighed then suddenly wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, his lips striking Merlin's then trailing downwards and kissing his neck, rough loud kisses and moans, causing Merlin to giggle.

Arthur suddenly pulled away and eyed the boy.

Merlin bit his bottom lip, blushing. "Sorry."

Arthur shook his head. "No, it was... it was adorable."

Merlin smiled.

Arthur pulled him over towards the bedroom, this causing Cheetos' head to shoot up. Arthur smiled and wiggled his brows once. "I can take it from here, don't worry." He shut the door and Cheeto suddenly raised her ears staring at the door with a questioning expression.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was layed on the bed on his back, he could feel Arthur leaning over him. He could feel the movement of Arthur pulling off his shirt. Merlin laughed at the sound of fast rustling. "In a bit of a hurry, are we?" He teased.

"Hush." Arthur laughed.

Merlin could feel the blond moving a little lower removing his pants, and that's when Merlin suddenly felt the butterflies. His stomach twisting and turning at the thought of what was about to happen. He gulped and breathed in, when he felt the heat of a naked body layed on top of his, Merlin let go of the breath.

Arthur gulped thickly, looking at the beauty under him. "I wish you could see me." He whispered.

Merlin forced a smile. "Me too."

Arthur brought their lips back together in a soft kiss, a soft kiss that quickly became heated, and before he knew it, Merlin was moaning in his ear. "Arthur...More..."

"Sh, sh, sh." He could feel Merlin's standing hard cock rubbing against his leg. Arthur reached over to the small drawer and grabbed the small bottle Merlin had brought for them to use. He smiled down at his lover and pulled the leg over his waist, happy to see Merlin wasn't wearing anything under his robe. He popped the small lube open and squirt some one his dripping and standing hard cock, making sure it was slick enough. He then brought the bottle to Merlin's entrance and squirt some lube then rubbing his finger around the tight puckered hole.

Merlin flinched the lightly giggled. "That tickles." He whispered.

Arthur laughed at the first-timer's comment. "Yeah?" He leaned over Merlin again, his cock brushing just outside of Merlin's entrance. "This is going to hurt for a moment." He warned.

Merlin's smile faded a little and he shut his eyes then slowly nodded. "I'm ready."

Arthur smiled then bit his bottom lip and slowly thrust up. Merlin's nails dug into his skin when he was suddenly stretched to a unreconizable length. He could feel Arthur's hard, hot cock, and it was that thought that made the pain lesson. The thought that it wasn't for pain that Arthur was doing this, it wasn't to show his dominance over Merlin, Merlin choose it because he was ready. Arthur choose to let Merlin make the decision. That along with the fact that Arthur and Merlin were suddenly connected in more ways than one.

Merlin moaned loud, his mouth open in a gasp. Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's and raise them over Merlin's head, their fingers entwined and Arthur not minding the fact that Merlin's left finger nails were digging into his hand, and his right finger nails digging into his back. Arthur pulled out just a little bit then slammed back in, causing them both to moan and grunt loud into the large bedroom.

Arthur smashed his lips down to Merlin's, kissing roughly, as he started pounding harder inside his lover. Pounding as hard as his head pounded with every needy thrust.

Merlin pulled his lips away, his face one of pure pain with his gritted teeth, and pleasure with his breathy moans and sudden screams. The screams no longer helping Arthur hold on. He reached down and dug his nails into Merlin's pale thigh making red marks and thrust quicker, rougher and harder. Two more thrusts and Merlin came over their stomachs, Arthur watched the scene unfold. His innocent and delicate Merlin committing an act not so innocent.

Arthur thrust three more times and came with a loud moan. He shut his eyes then rolled over and off Merlin, who stood breathing heavy, eyes shut. Merlin felt around the bed until he felt Arthur and leaned over to him until he was laying on the blond's chest, where he quickly fell asleep listening to the fast beat of Arthur's heart.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin woke up to the sound of Arthur complaining and groaning. "Stop it..." He said annoyed.

Merlin opened his eyes but quickly shut them when a bright light hit his pupils. He reopened his eyes slower, his brows narrowing at the blurry site he was met with; Arthur laying next to him and trying to pull his leg away from...

"Arthur?" Merlin said confused as he stared at the very sexy and handsome blond kicking a snarling Cheeto.

"Merlin, your dog keeps humping on my leg!" He pulled his leg away then pushed Cheeto off the bed.

Merlin's confused and narrowed eyes trailed from Arthur to the beautiful furry wolf then back to Arthur. "Arthur?" He reached out and suddenly pulled the blond back to face him.

Arthur stared confused as Merlin stared and reached out to his bare. His warm fingers running over the hairless and broad chest, his eyes wide and confused.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered. Then the most beautiful sight Arthur ever saw, Merlin's sky-blue eyes slid from the bare chest, to meet Arthur's royal-blue eyes. The blond's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Merlin..."

Merlin suddenly had tears running down his cheeks as his fingers trailed Arthur's features and jaw line. "You're beautiful." The boy whispered.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand in his and squeezed, his eyes still narrowed in confusion, but in realization as he watched Merlin's wonderful and beautiful eyes trailing his entire body and face.

"The most beautiful man I've ever seen." Merlin whispered.

THE END

Review Please :)


End file.
